Be Very, Very Quiet...
Overview Summary #Follow Torch Harrowkeeper. Do not alert him to your presence. #Eavesdrop on the Charr while they discuss their plans. #Talk to Vael. See how he wants to proceed. #Follow the Charr to their meeting with the Grawl leaders. Crash the meeting and eliminate all hostiles. #Bring the Charr intelligence to Captain Langmar. Obtained from :Vael in Grothmar Wardowns Requirements :Assault on the Stronghold :Vael must have once spawned outside of Longeye's Ledge before he'll spawn in the forest. See notes on the Vael page. Reward :*100 Vanguard reputation points :*Skills :: Ebon Battle Standard of Courage Dialogue :"Do you see what I see, friend? This Charr walks with a purpose. I deduce he is not merely out for a relaxing stroll. We should follow him. Are you with me?" ::Accept: "Where you skulk, I skulk." ::Reject: "I'm good, thanks." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Vael: "Stop here. Stay low and be quiet so I can listen to their ramblings." :Torch Harrowkeeper: "Paw Darkflame! You aren't needed at this post. I have more important business for you elsewhere." :Paw Darkflame: "Where, Harrowkeeper?" :Torch Harrowkeeper: "Come with me. We are meeting with some of the more... hm... advanced Grawl to arrange an alliance." :Paw Darkflame: "What for?" :Torch Harrowkeeper: "Why waste Charr lives if we can use Grawl for fodder? Now stop asking questions and move out!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Vael) :"Well, that won't do at all, will it? Let's follow and make sure this silly alliance never happens." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Torch Harrowkeeper: "GREETINGS. GRAWL. WE. BRING. WORD. FROM. THE. HEIROPHANT... sic] savvy?" :Grawl Dark Priest: "*oot!*" Reward Dialogue :"I'm not sure I know this "Vael" you speak of, but you swear you heard this exchange with your own ears? Your word I trust. It's good you put an end to that meeting. Such an alliance would be devastating to us." Followup :Plan A Walkthrough This quest is very straightforward and can easily be done with heroes and henchmen. Just keep out of Torch Harrowkeeper's range when you follow him. The most difficulty you're going to face is when you interrupt the meeting. The entire group is easily killed, though. One of the Charr will drop the Charr Intelligence quest item which you will have to take to Captain Langmar, claiming your reward and the next quest. Notes *Vael will be following you from the time you talk to him up until you've crashed the meeting. *If you aggro Torch Harrowkeeper or Paw Darkflame before they meet the Grawl, you will fail the quest. *The meeting is not registered as complete until after the Grawl Dark Priest's "*oot!*" message. You will fail the quest if you kill Torch Harrowkeeper or Paw Darkflame before seeing this message. *Even if you fail the quest, the Charr Intelligence still drops. *Vael's spawn location to get this quest is shown on the map on this page. *One issue with this quest is that the area is infested with Mantid groups, as well as a couple of Charr patrols. The quest proceeds more smoothly if you head West on the Southernmost road (past the Ooze Pit Dungeon) and cut up and around to approach Vael from the West side, killing most of the Mantids and the Charr patrols ahead of time. When you talk to Vael afterwards, you will mainly just have to follow Harrowkeeper at a distance as a result, with no further combat required until you attack after the ending Grawl meeting. None of the combat is difficult either way, but pre-clearing the route eliminates inadvertent interaction with Harrowkeeper or Darkflame under combat with an unrelated group. Trivia *The quest name is a reference to Elmer Fudd and his "Be vewy, vewy quiet. We'ah hunting wabbit!" line while hunting his "nemesis", Bugs Bunny. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points